


Mornings

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD fluff! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> More GD fluff! Enjoy! :=)

******

For a long time, Alex had never liked mornings. This seemed to be due in part to firstly a general dislike of mornings that seemed to be a genetic trait of all modern human beings, as well as the fact that, for the longest time, she had usually woken up royally hungover. Since joining the DEO and cleaning up her act, the hangovers were now a thing of the past, but the general dislike of mornings remained.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the sight of the sunlight streaming through the window accompanied by the sound of birdsong, Alex nevertheless got up and padded barefoot to the bathroom and starting her morning ablutions, taking her time since she wasn’t on-call today.

Finishing up in the bathroom, she went back into the bedroom to get changed, suddenly noticing what was wrong with this picture,

The bed was empty.

Astra’s side of the bed was neatly made up and the agent was now aware of the low murmur of the TV in the other room. Shaking her head at her lack observation skills when it came to a certain Kryptonian, Alex quickly got dressed and made her way into the other room, finding that the TV was tuned to PBS, an episode of _Frontline_ murmuring in the background, while the kitchen island had a still-warm plate resting on it, clearly meant for Alex.

As for Astra herself, she stood in the relative center of the room, moving in a slow, gentle series of movements reminiscent of tai chi. It was a Kryptonian martial arts form that Alex could never remember the name of (at least not clearly), but that was beside the point as Alex was too enamored in watching Astra gracefully move.

Her movements were slow and elegant, like water almost, seamlessly moving from one form to another with an ease and skill that hinted at having been trained in this art from a very young age. Finishing her final form, she relaxed, smiling as she looked towards Alex (although Alex knew that she had probably been aware of her presence from the moment that Alex stepped into the room).

"Good morning" Astra greeted softly, her tone and expression shy, and Alex found herself smiling at the sight. Ever since they had started dating, Astra had revealed herself to be rather shy and sweet when it came to romantic relationships, Alex wasn't sure if it was the result of just having hadn't such a relationship in a long time or just because that was how Astra was when she wasn't being the General.

Either way, Alex loved her all the more for it.

"Morning," she greeted. She nodded towards the plate on the kitchen island "that for me?" she asked.

Astra nodded.

"If you'd like something else, I can make it," she offered "it'll be no trouble" she added.

"It's fine" Alex dismissed evenly, already pulling out a seat and settling down for her breakfast, while Astra set about putting some bread in the toaster. Smiling as the toaster obediently popped, she grabbed the toast and a plate before settling down opposite Alex, lightly nibbling on the toast.

"Shall we do something today?" she wondered.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

Astra shrugged.

"Whatever you'd like" 

Alex shook her head.

"Nah," she dismissed "I think I'd rather just stay in today," she explained "besides," she reached out across the table, taking Astra's hand and tangling their fingers together "I've got good company," she declared softly.

Astra shyly ducked her head, a pretty blush tainting her features.

"Hey," Alex grinned "you're not the only one here who can be a sweet-talker"

"So it would seem" Astra chuckled.

Reluctantly pulling her hand away, Alex returned to her meal, deciding that maybe mornings weren't so bad after all...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
